Lazy Smiles
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Hyoga, Shun, a lazy afternoon and smiles. [Fluff, shounen ai. HyogaShun] Written for 30 Smiles over LJ.


**Lazy Smiles.**

They are lying on their backs. Hyoga is half hidden in the shadows, the weather is to hot for him but Shun is in the sun excepting for his eyes: for him growing at Andromeda's island it's even a little bit cold.

Their hair tangles together in green and yellow but they barely speak. They're quite content to be lazy for an afternoon, just listening to each other breathing.

- Once upon a time… - Hyoga starts, suddenly. Raises a hand to rest at the side of Shun's head, gently caresses a strand of his hair.

Shun laughs softly. Hyoga almost raises his head to see it because somehow Shun sounds both young and old with that sounds, but he just touches his cheek.

- Oh, Hyoga…

- What? – his name sounds different when Shun says it. Well, it sounds different with almost everyone, that with their mangle of accents clinging to their Japanese, but Shun's sound different than Seiya's and almost always makes him smile.

Shun takes the fingers that are against her cheek, holds them lightly.

- Remember when we were kids? When we were silent you always started telling me things like this. – another soft laugh. – You didn't really know how to talk with me.

Now it's his turn to laugh. – You never got Ikki telling you how he would break our fingers if we as much as made his precious little brother breath in the wrong way.

- You never made me cry.

Hyoga smiles. Wonders for a moment if Shun can feel his the same way he almost tastes Shun's.

- Well, yes. I thought you were a girl: it wouldn't be nice making a girl cry, would it?

- Hyoga! – he laughs again. Shun lets go of his fingers but Hyoga knows he is not angry, not really. A moment of silence and then, in a soft, doubtful voice, now it's Shun who raises his hand, resting it against his shoulder. He nuzzles against it. – Did you really think I was a girl?

- For half an hour. – he nods softly, his hair moves against Shun's. He takes Shun's hand in his, raises both against the green canopy above them. - Prettiest girl I had ever seen. Prettier than Saori, even.

- And when you found out I was a boy?

- You still were pretty.

He guesses Shun's blush. Drops their hands softly in the grass and lets the silence win for a moment. Shun has raised his other hand and has tangled it in Hyoga's hair, fingertips gentle against his scalp. Hyoga feels like a cat. Amazingly, he doesn't mind.

- Once upon a time, there was a handsome and noble warrior that came from the lands of the North. – he starts again, eyes half closing. Shun's hands tremble in restricted laughter but the Andromeda saint doesn't let a sound out. – But even though he was brave, noble, handsome and…

- _Modest._

- Oh, do you also know the story? Yes, even though he was all that, he was still missing something. Until one day he met the most strange, enchanted boy that… what?

He is amused. Shun drops his hands to hold his stomach. He's shaking with laughter now. Hyoga turns onto his stomach so he can see the other saint better, stays above him, resting on his elbows.

- If you start singing I'm going. – says Shun, amused, still shaking with barely controlled laughter. Suddenly, Hyoga's certain that he wants to hear him laugh.

- I can sing!

Shun stifles a laugh but his eyes are shining and it takes only a moment before Hyoga is also laughing, dropping his head lightly against Shun's shoulder. He hears the other's boy laugh against his ear. It takes a while before he raises again. He grins.

- Shall I continue? – Shun bits his lip to stop another round of laughter. Hyoga rolls his eyes but he's still gazing at Shun's green eyes. – Maybe another one?

- Third time's the charm.

He thinks about things for a while. Wonders about roses and nightingales that swear about love and things about mermaids in a deep blue ocean and there's a bird that was born of a wing that was born of a feather and there's Shun's green eyes that are still watching him, until one hand reaches for him and he takes it.

- Once upon a time there was a little prince… and there was a young boy. They both were orphans but the little prince had a brother and the young boy felt that he was all alone. One day the little prince gifted the young boy with a smooth little red feather he had found and that was his treasure, and asked the young boy if he wanted to play and the young boy said okay…

Shun takes his other hand and puts it in his neck. Hyoga smiles softly and brushes his fingertips against Shun's cheek. A breath passes, maybe two. He wonders if nightingales are watching them now.

- And then what? – asks Shun softly.

- I forgot. – whispers Hyoga, before reaching down to brush his lips against Shun's.


End file.
